blinxfandomcom-20200214-history
Peeping Benito Brother
Peeping Benito Brothers are Tom-Tom Gang enemies in Blinx: The Time Sweeper. Appearance and behavior Like most Tom-Tom Gang and members of the Benito Brotherhood, Peeping Benito Brothers dress like other rank-file members of the gang. They wear sleeveless red and white striped shirts, blue pants, brown boots, yellow/orange gloves, a light green flight cap and red goggles. They all sport mustaches, much like their brother Ugo. Peeping Benito Brothers are tasked with spying, and they do so by creating Time Holes, which they can render on the ground or walls without the need to actually to tunnel through solid matter. Peeping Benito Brothers will flee back into their Time Hole is an enemy is near them, but they will defend themselves if need be, and they will sometimes pop up to attack foes from below where they spawn their Time Hole. History Throughout Blinx's quest to rescue Princess Lena and save B1Q64, Blinx encountered many Peeping Benito Brothers throughout Time Square, the Déjà Vu Canals, Hourglass Caves, Forgotten City, Temple of Lost Time, Mine of Precious Moments, Everwinter and Forge of Hours, whom had been assigned to spy on Blinx's progress throughout the world. Strategy Peeping Benito Brothers are fairly common enemies in Blinx: The Time Sweeper, but rarely do they pose a threat to the player. More often than not, they are spying on a wall, where they pose no real threat whatsoever. They are however sometimes found peeking out of Time Holes on the ground, such as a flight of stairs or in between a narrow corridor. If the player walks to them, they will jump back into their Time Hole, resulting in the Time Hole closing in on itself. Don't be fooled however, if you stand just above the area where the Time Hole existed, in a short while it will reform and Peeping Benito Brother will pop out, resulting in Blinx getting hit. The best way to deal with these enemies is simply to jump over their spawning point. They can be shot at with trash or other projectile items, this won't kill the Peeping Benito Brother, but it will damage them enough to force them to flee the stage. Shooting a Peeping Benito Brother offers no reward, as they do not carry Gold or Time Crystals on their person. In general, it is simply better to avoid them and conserve the trash for Time Monsters, but it is recommend to take them out sometimes if they are in your way. Trivia *The Peeping Benito Brother is one of two enemies in Blinx the Time Sweeper that isn't a Time Monster, the other being Airbike-Riding Benito Brother. *The only world stage Peeping Benito Brothers can not be found in is Momentopolis. *The Peeping Benito Brother is the only enemy in the Blinx the Time Sweeper that is not necessary to defeat, nor do they drops any Gold or Time Crystals when defeated. Category:Benito Brothers Category:Blinx: The Time Sweeper enemies Category:Tom Tom Gang